


toy x trust

by gomicchi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Lingerie, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomicchi/pseuds/gomicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>killua relies on his charm and allure to avoid getting another lecture on budgeting. gon proves that he's not always as selfish and straightforward as he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	toy x trust

killua’s a skeptic. he thinks critically. asks questions. so when gon comes home whistling, walks directly behind him on the couch and starts kneading his strong fingers into the tense muscles of killua’s shoulders his first thought after ‘ _shit yes_ ’ is ‘ _what is he after_ ’?

 

“your timing is pretty bad,” killua remarks dryly, though he’s rolling his head forward and giving gon more space to work, “i almost beat my old record.”

 

“mm. how long did it take you this time?” gon looks down at the colored cube in killua’s hands and smiles privately. his fingers dig and smooth over a particularly bad knot and killua jerks away.

 

“- _ow_ , quit it,” killua sets his puzzle down on his lap, takes one of gon’s hands in his own and directs it to the top of his head, “i’m down to like, 35 seconds. still not great.”

 

“well, it’s better than i could ever do…” his voice trails off as he cards his fingers through killua’s soft hair. it’s halfway down his neck, the longest gon has ever seen it, and killua constantly has his fingers in it. brushing a stray lock behind his ear, fluffing it up and pulling a face everytime he walks past a mirror. gon has a feeling he’ll be keeping it long for a while.

 

“that does _nothing_ for my confidence, gon.” killua feels gon tug his hair, then feels his breath next to his ear.

 

“be nice. i got us a new toy to play with, anyway. you in?” there’s a conspiratorial tone in gon’s sudden whisper that doesn’t go unnoticed. killua stays quiet for a moment, enjoying the suspense, the wet heat on his face from gon’s breath, the smell of the really expensive shampoo gon must have used without his permission. alright, that last thing annoys him a little but he’s willing to let it slide if the evening goes well.

 

“do i at least get to know what it is?” he turns to face gon, eyes scanning for a hint.

 

“nope,” gon replies slowly before placing a kiss at the corner of killua’s slight frown, “it’s a surprise.”

 

* * *

 

“i hope this is different from my past experiences with blindfolds.” killua blinks against the soft fabric tie and licks his bottom lip. he’s lying on his back in the middle of the bed wearing nothing but the pair of black lace boxer briefs he’s still a little embarrassed about having. gon’s been in the bathroom for a solid five minutes so killua’s been attempting to alleviate his mild anxiety with dark humor at his own expense.

 

it’s not the he doesn’t trust gon, it’s just that having one of his senses muted puts him on edge. that and his underwear is forcing him to relive a particularly extravagant shopping spree that he and alluka went on. he’s still paying it off and if gon finds out he’ll be more than a little irritated.

 

tensions are high but killua is confident that gon will be too stunned by how devastatingly sexy he looks in black lace to notice the brand name. hopefully.

 

“sorry, that took me a really long time to figure out. the little-” gon closes the bathroom door and doesn’t make another sound. killua can’t even tell if he’s breathing.

 

“...gon?” killua slips on finger under the blindfold, ready to pull it up but suddenly the mattress is dipping beside him and he can feel the pulsing heat of gon’s aura.

 

“leave it on!... Killua...” gon takes killua’s hand in his own and kisses each one of his knuckles before pressing it to the front of his own pants. he’s hard and killua’s breath hitches at the implication.

 

“all i had to do was look at you, killua.” despite being turned on like a light and mere centimeters away from a spectacle so erotic a single photo would sell for at least one billion jenny, gon’s voice is steady. he's sure. 

 

killua’s lips curl and he palms gon’s erection roughly. gon takes a deep breath, shuttering on the exhale, and reluctantly peels killua’s hand away.

 

“ _that’s_ a first.”

 

“just lie still,” gon laughs and swings his leg over, hovering for a moment to better take in the sight, “it might feel a little funny at first...”

 

“should i be worried or- _HA_ ,” killua jerks his hip away from the warm, tickling plastic with a loud crack of laughter. he grabs onto gon’s forearm, “what the hell _is_ that?!”

 

“i think you know,” gon can’t help but laugh too but that’s not exactly the mood he's going for so he sets his mouth against killua’s pale neck and starts to suck at his pulse. he sets the vibrator just above killua’s navel and slowly starts moving it up his abs as he bites and kisses lower on his neck. killua still giggles occasionally but it’s between heavier breaths.

 

the blindfold is a nice touch, killua muses as his body becomes pleasantly accustomed to the way the vibrator stimulates his skin. without his eyes he has no choice but to focus on the way gon is leaving way more marks than usual, how gon takes a fast breath as killua groans one out, how the vibrator leaves his skin feeling numb and tingly even after it’s been moved. killua twists his fists in the sheets, grip pulsing as gon starts rubbing his thumb infirm circles against the crease of his hip.

 

“it’s a little- _mm_ … f- _frus_ trating, ya’ know- _oh_ , gon- _nn_ …” killua starts as gon’s lips close around his left nipple. gon must have had this planned all along because he closes the distance between the tip of the vibrator and killua’s right nipple which tears a high wail from the ex-assassin.

 

“what is?” gon asks before tweaking the pink bud with his teeth.

 

there’s really nothing killua can do at this point but roll his head to the side and try to smother his desperately pitched moans. his hips are struggling against gon’s anchor but he manages to get one leg free and hook it around the back of gon’s thigh.

 

“- _gon_ , enough, ha _h_ - _aah_ , i _can’t_ ,” killua buries his hands in wild black hair while gon licks his way over to the right nipple and sets the vibrator against the left. whether gon is a master at teasing or killua has unimaginably sensitive nipples is unclear but there’s no way either of them have forgotten about the time killua came just by gon playing with his chest.

 

“don’t hide, killua… sound perfect… you don’t ever… have to hide… from me,” gon’s head feels light, dizzy- it’s almost like he’s drunk. when he looks down, killua is spread wide, straining against the lingerie and his own thumb is covered by black lace, “killua, _killua_ …”

 

killua’s voice, breaking and moaning in rising intervals indicates to gon, intoxicated as he is, that he has to switch gears to keep them in the game. after blinking his mind clear he unhooks killua’s leg, spreads them wide, rocks back onto his haunches and settles one leg between flushed thighs. killua’s chest is heaving, he’s shaking and his skin is blotchy and warm red in the dim light.

 

“just hang in there a little longer, kitten. you’re doing so well...” gon fidgets with the settings on the base of the vibrator, turning it slow and strong as killua whimpers from temporary neglect. there’s a thousand different ways he wants to finish, a thousand strokes and bites and at least that many opportunities to hear killua sing like he does when he can’t afford to worry about how he sounds.

 

gon kisses a trail up killua’s stomach and gently presses the vibrator against his erection to gauge the reaction. he isn’t disappointed. killua’s hips roll against his hand, his mouth open, stuck on a soundless moan.

 

“press it- a _h-ha_ -harder, g _on, gon_ -” killua’s practically thrashing beneath gon, toes and fingers curled in the sheets. they both hear a familiar tearing sound and gon laughs as he licks over killua’s left nipple, circling it again and again.

 

“ _i got ya_ ,” gon breathes between licks, edging killua on-he’s so close.

 

“-gong _on, ahh_ -ha _hh_ -gon _gooonn_ -” killua never tenses, never lets up, never stops groaning and panting and shaking as he spills into his lingerie.

 

* * *

 

“killua… are you ok? what do you think?” the room is silent. they’re facing one another so it’s easy for gon to gently press his nose against killua’s.

 

before he answers killua opens his eyes slowly, scans gon's face and lets out a shaky breath.

 

“guess it beats the rubik’s cube.”

 

 


End file.
